


A flower for Sheep boy

by Rosales2k



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mello being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosales2k/pseuds/Rosales2k
Summary: Day1 Valentine’s Day for Meronia event
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A flower for Sheep boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this take place during Wammys so enjoy. It was meant to be shorter but ended up longer, sorry for my bad grammar.

The year was 2004 and it’s the month of February which means the upcoming holiday is Valentine’s Day within 8 days

Mello was still debating on how to get Near a gift, even though he hated Near for being number one but it was just a game to him.

He pretended to be lovers with Near, always stealing kisses when no one was looking, sneaking into Nears bedroom late night to just cuddle with him to have him close, and that’s just it, there wasn’t anything more than that.

It was all just a game to Mello.

Perhaps he should give Near a flower, since he didn’t like sweets to much but what kind of flower would it be though.

That was something Mello had to figure out.

It has been 3 days, Mello had found a white flower that it would suits Near and had asked Roger see if Mello himself would pick the flower up at a local flower shop which Mello already did.

It was a Dendrobium Orchid and it’s meaning of pure affection.

Mello knew he has no pure affection towards Near but he kept on telling himself it was just a game.

Though he’ll make sure to keep the flower alive til then.

It was now 2 days until Valentine’s Day Mello manage to keep it alive from his room, he had heard two people were talking while Mello was walking out of his room which it was just down the hall.

“Hey, so you’re gonna give him chocolates?”

“Yeah and I even made them myself, I hope Near likes them”

It was another girl he didn’t know and the other one was Linda.

So Linda had made chocolate for Near, how cute Mello thought.

“I even asked him if it was okay if I gave him something for Valentine’s Day, he said it was okay and he even told me he was going to give me something in return” Linda said in a cheery voice.

Mello froze all of the sudden, he did not understand why it bothered him so much.

He went to the common room after that, not bothering to listen the whole conversation.

Once Mello had got there, he saw Near sitting on the floor but instead of working on his puzzle like he usually did, he was doing a craft, making a Valentine’s Day card, it was definitely for Linda, somehow it really pissed Mello off.

“Hey, sheep boy, heard you were making something for Linda on Valentine’s Day, right” said Mello in a slightly angered tone.

Near stopped of what he was doing and looked up at Mello who was standing in front of him

“Hello Mello, what does Mello need?” Near said in a monotone as always.

Damn him and his third person speaking thought Mello, but instead of yelling at him like he mostly do, he snatched the paper from Near and begins to rip it, then he kicks and stomps the other decorated items for making card and a bag which contain chocolate candies. Near stares at him blankly.

“Why would you give something to that dumb girl, why Near” Mello yelled and stopped destroyed the decorated items.

Near said nothing but continue to stare at Mello, then he got up from the floor and walked away from Mello.

“Hey I’m not done talking to you” Yelled Mello, having a hateful look on his face.

He was about to go after him, to grab his white shirt just to scream at him on why but couldn’t when Mello realized everyone in the common room was staring at him and his best friend Matt was there to.

Mello return to his room, walking in a fast pace, open his door and looked at the flower he was about to give to Near, he picked the flower from the small vase, throws it on the floor and stomped on it angrily, he continued for few stomps until he heard a knock on his doorway.

It was Matt, apparently he went after Mello after what had happened in the common room.

“Mels, what hell has gotten into you? And why are you destroying the flower?” Matt said in an slight angered and confused tone.

“What the hell does it look like? I’m killing this stupid flower that it was supposed to be a gift for that stupid sheep” said Mello still angry and slight hurt.

Matt’s eyes became wide, mouth slightly dropped and surprised at the fact that Mello had gotten something for Near on Valentine’s Day, not only that, but also surprised Mello seemed to care for Near or just liked the sheep boy, Mello was always shown to hate him.

“Mello, I know Near was going to give Linda something back but he was going to give you something as well”

Mellos face from angry to a shock look, so Near was going to give something after all? When Matt had said that, he started thinking back, about how many papers Near had and the chocolate and now seeing how hard he was working on the card, Mello had destroyed it, that it was not only for Linda’s but for him too and Matt since he knows him.

“Jesus Christ Matt” Mello said now in a remorse tone and a sadden look, he looked at the flower on floor which is completely destroyed, no use to revive it. Now he regrets his actions and needed somehow to get another flower but it’ll be a different flower.

“Look I know you for years and sometimes you can be an ass and take thing to far, I heard Roger is taking anyone to stores who decides to give a gift for someone at the last minute” Matt said in a more calm tone.

It sparked Mello with hope, he walked towards Matt and put his right hand on his shoulder.

“Matt I owe you one”

“You owe me a new game and maybe Linda” Matt begins to smile and wiggle his brows.

“Matt-“

“I’m kidding, just kidding, but I am still serious about the new game though”

“Deal”

Mello walked pass by Matt and headed to Rogers office, he hope there was still some flowers left.

It was now Valentine’s Day, Mello had been lucky to find a flower but it wasn’t the same flower he got before.

Everyone is in the common room, exchanging gifts he had arrived late and was studying real hard and didn’t paid attention to the time, once he got there he saw Matt got a gift from Linda and Matt gave her one as well.

Mello couldn’t see Near in the common room as he thought since everyone was here as he was holding the vase of the flower.

He approached Matt and Linda.

“You guys seen Near around”

“No I haven’t, but he already gave me a card, he was so sweet, but yeah it’s odd he’s not here” said Linda with a concern look and tone.

“I think he’s still upset with you after what happened, he already gave us the gifts then went back to his room” Matt said

“Damn it” Mello said in a regret tone and thank them both and headed to Nears room.

Mello had got in front of Nears door, knocks on it but no response, opens the door to see if Near was in there and he was, sitting on the bed, reading a book.

“Near”

Near looked up from his book.

“Mello”

“Here I got you something” Mello held out the vase with flower.

Near stood up from the bed and examine the flower.

It was a white tulip, it meant forgiveness, Near knew this was his apology.

He smiled and took the vase from Mellos hands, “thank you Dear Mello I’ve forgiven you and I’ve save this for you” said Near in monotone and walked to his nightstand drawer, pulls out the card with a piece of chocolate tapped the back of it.

“Near, you didn’t have to do that after what I did”

“But I wanted to, Happy Valentine’s Day”

Mello smiled, took the card and says it back, then he kissed Near on the lips passionately, then they both hugged each other with Near smiling.

It was truly a good Valentine’s Day in the end.


End file.
